Please Come Back
by FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Rose and the Doctor finally found their way back to each other. But the day they finally found each other back they didn't expect that this would happen. Because of their love, they lose the one thing they love the most. They are forced into an unwanted adventure which perhaps will never end.
1. Safe

It had been a busy day in London.

It was dark and it looked like nobody seemed to notice.

Notice that one important thing.

People drove past it. Their headlights would shine on it for just a short moment.

Some people looked around because they thought they saw something but quickly turn their head back to the road.

Some people did see it but didn't dare to stop.

Hours passed before someone dared to stop.

It was a blond haired women somewhere begin 30.

A blond haired child was sitting in her passenger seat.

She stopped the car and got out of the car.

She walked towards it.

She picked up the abandoned baby girl who had been lying in the cold for too long.

The baby was ice cold and there was almost no sign of life.

The woman hurried back to the car and opened the passenger door.

She passed the baby girl over to the child and hurried to the hospital.

She couldn't explain to the doctors what happened or who the baby was.

The child survived. But the doctors found something weird.

The child had two beating hearts.

They just thought she had been a twin and the other heart had been growing inside her.

An accident that can happen. Something we couldn't control.

She simply had to live with two of them.

But no one knew who she was.

And after time none of her parents had been found.

So she simply went to the orphanage.

The women who saved her couldn't feed another mouth on her own.

But she made a promise to the orphanage.

She would visit and she would see to it that nothing bad would happen to her.

And she kept her promise.

The child grew up knowing her own parents didn't love her.

Knowing that they had abandoned her.

She had been in too many foster families.

The longest she stayed with the same family was a month.

After that they just brought her back to that bloody place.

She only had one friend. She wasn't even of her own age.

No she was 8 years older than her.

But she was her first and best friend.

She had been playing with her a lot. Even when she was a lot older than her she would always make time for her.

Her mother was really nice and would even visit her when her daughter couldn't.

I couldn't find joy in the orphanage or on school.

I hated going to school.

They where always bullying me.

It was boring because everything they thought us was too simple.

The teacher gave me something more difficult one day but even that was too simple.

I didn't really like playing on the playground.

But I really liked reading. I had an library card and within a year I had already read half of the

adolescent books. Nothing was too weird. I really liked the science fiction books. They where really good.

But I got these dreams. Not just normal dreams.

I dreamed about this blond girl without a face who was holding onto a man in a pinstripe suit with messy brown hair. I dreamed about them searching for something. I tried to explain it once to my teacher but he just thought I was reading too much science fiction books.

Twice a year I had to go to the hospital for a check up. When I was small I never understood it. But when I grew older and listened to what the doctors said I finally understood why nobody wanted

me.

Two hearts was kinda freaky. It was like I was living one of those stories.

I dreamed about living another life. Even asked my friend if I could live with her.

She wanted me to stay but she couldn't do it. They didn't have enough money.

All the things I dreamed about I wrote down in my diary.

It stood full of things that couldn't been explained.

She had been happy. Well sort of until the day her best friend went traveling. She didn't know where but her mother said all over the world. She had not been back much. She went to her mother

everyday asking when she would be back. But she could never tell. Until that dreadful day when all those robots came destroying life.

She had been hiding so they wouldn't take her. But when everything was safe again she went searching for her friend. She had seen her coming into town. But when she went to their home there was nobody left. Not even her mother.

They had been announced dead. So many people died. Too many people.

And when she found out they where dead her whole world collapsed.

She couldn't find happiness anymore.

Not until her 14th birthday when the best thing in her life happened.

 **I know this doesn't explain a lot. But all will be revealed in the next chapters.**

 **I hope you will stay with me through this story.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Gone

Rose's POV

-Earlier in the Tardis-

''Rose please tell me she's safe.'' the Doctor said with panic in his voice. I don't know how but a Dalek appeared out of nowhere in the Tardis. We were just flying in space when BOOM a Dalek stood before us. Threatening to kill us. But he wasn't alone. There was someone else he stepped out of a black hole. I don't think they worked together but they had almost the same plan. The Daleks wanted to destroy us and the stranger wanted to kidnap us. I just shook my head. They had her. ''They what!?'' the Doctor began to panic. His eyes spinning inside his head. I didn't think it was possible. But before I knew the Doctor fell onto the floor with a loud thud. ''Doctor!'' I run towards him fear visible in my eyes. ''Doctor'' I screamed while shaking him. I wasn't going to lose him too. After a few minutes, his eyes fluttered open and there hang a cloud of confusion in his eyes. ''Doctor'' I screamed while throwing my arms around his neck. I was happy he at least was awake and with me. ''where is she?'' was the first thing he said when he looked at me. '' I don't know Doctor one moment she was here and the other moment she and that man were gone. I truly don't know''' at the end of my sentence there were tears forming in my eyes. It looked like slow motioning in the way they dropped onto the Doctors hair. He seemed to know cause in a sec our position changed. My arms were no longer around his neck but his hands were on my face. Softly he swapped the tears away. His hands as soft as a feather were comforting me more than words could ever do. I took him in a hug that I needed more than a kiss. I needed my baby. I needed my little girl. She and the Doctor were all that I had. It was a wonder that I even got pregnant. He always told me he was sterile but nature proved otherwise. I can remember it very clear. A year and a half ago I was standing in the bathroom of the Tardis clutching the test. The Doctor had no idea what I was doing in there so long and was freaking out a bit. Since I came back we only were apart for a long time when I was sleeping. Sometimes not even then. He would crawl in bed with me or we would have sex and fall asleep. He wouldn't need much sleep but still, he stayed with me till I woke. When he came into the bathroom that day and I showed him what I found out he began mumbling to himself. His eyes went wide and he looked like a ghost. He ran a few scans and there was a lot of convincing necessary before he believed me or the test. And months later she was born. Two hearts like the Doctor and a hair color the Doctor was jealous of. She was a ginger.

-0O0-

She grew faster than a human baby but the Doctor was convinced that she wasn't 100% gallifrian. Only 50% which made her a new species. But now she was gone. Our little Lily. She was gone like the wind. But how he sincerely didn't know how. I cried even harder when it finally sank in. we wouldn't see her first steps. Wouldn't hear her first words. Wouldn't see her grow up and become a lady. A time lady. ''ssh'' the Doctor began. I cried on his shoulder just wanting this nightmare to stop. ''were going to find her. I'll do everything I can to find her back.!'' his words gave me strength. Enough to pull my head up and look him in the eyes. I could see he was very serious about it. He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me with everything he still had in him. It wasn't a short kiss. But I needed no more words. Everything he wanted to say he put in his kiss. I could feel the goosebumps on my arms when he helped me stand up. There was something in the way he looked at me that made me nervous. Not in the way that says: kiss me I want to snog you 'till the end of time. But in the way that he really wanted to make his words become true but didn't exactly knew where to start. That he didn't know if he could find her. Fear was visible on his face once again.

-0O0-

the days passed in us searching for the impossible. We first started on the foreign planets. Went to ask if something weird has been going on lately. New people in the children's home but nothing happened. Even if it had been only a month. I couldn't help but freak out more with every passing day. Because absence makes the heart grow fonder. I knew the moment I would see her again I would never let her go again. I knew with every passing that the chance of getting her back grew smaller. But to us, the universe was so large. The joy of seeing her again and again quickly passed away when I opened my eyes. I would open them and would begin screaming and crying. The Doctor would always be there to calm me down and honestly, it wasn't one of my favorite moments. I was ashamed when I finally came to reason but he quickly made me forget that with three simple words: I love you. They were simple for every human. But special when the Doctor would say them. He wasn't someone to express his feelings. And it made me feel extra special if he said them. I knew he loved me, but to hear the words coming out of his mouth it just made me tear up and kiss him. There always was something special in his eyes when he said those words. Like he felt more than love but didn't know the exact word for it. If it even existed.

 **Hi, so I am planning to continue every story now that I have a lot of time.**

 **All about the baby will be revealed in later chapters :D**


	3. Who Are You?

**IMPORTANT A/N: I'm replacing chapter 3 with this. Some of it come out of the old chp.3 but I found the original chp.3 in one of my school notebooks and knew I had to change it because there are things in this new version that are important for future chapters. So if you have already read this I advise you to read it again otherwise you may miss something.**

Doctor's POV

-A Year Ago-

This was it. Loneliness was just around the corner. I was standing there. Martha was attending the birthday party of her brother and everything went alright until her family started a fight. I stood there watching her while she walked my way.

''Everything alright? I casually asked while leaning against the wall.

''Depends how you look at it. My mother isn't really happy. But that's family right. Always making arguing about something and in the end you always make up.'' She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her neck a bit.

''So I thought because you saved my life and of all the other people in the hospital that you might fancy a trip through time and space. Just you, me, the Tardis and adventure.'' To everyone I asked that question they always where enthusiast a said yes. But there would always be a first time for everything.

She said nothing as she walked towards the Tardis and we entered. I rambling about this and that and asking her where she would rather go to but she didn't answer so I looked at her. The look on her face was an facial expression he would rather forget. The look of pity. Like she wanted to do something but decided not to because it would be better if she didn't. He knew that look but had tried to forget it so hard. It had been a difficult time. With him trying to forget Rose. Trying to safe Donna and almost dying. And him almost dying in that freaking hospital on the moon. Martha had saved him and he was really grateful for that. But that look was really haunting him. He remembered them all. Jackie, Pete, mickey and of course his very own rose. What would she be doing right now? She was so far, far away from him. Too far away for his liking. Would she be dating mickey again? Maybe found somebody else. He would deny it to everybody who said it to him but he had been and still was very much in love with rose. Even when she was so far away and couldn't come back. He just couldn't reverse what she had done inside his hearts and mind. He had been trying to kill himself when he first met her. But after such a short time she had changed him. That Christmas day was the best Christmas he ever had. For just a short time it felt like he had a family. His home. Those thoughts haunted him in his sleep. One of the reasons he slept less and less these days. Yes timelords didn't need much sleep but he would try to go without sleep for at least a week. Just so he wouldn't see those things. How she had been taken from him in such a simple but heart breaking way was beyond him. He needed her more than he would admit. Yes Martha was nice and all but she would never compare to rose. What if rose hadn't been in that parallel universe would she ever love-.

''Doctor are you with me? You were staring for a moment.'' She said while standing a lot closer than he wanted her to stand.

''Yes sorry was thinking about something. So where do you want to go?'' he asked her while turning around.

''Doctor before we go somewhere can I ask you something?'' she said while looking down at the floor.

''Sure go on.'' She sat down on the jump seat. She looked him in the eye. He didn't know what but there was a question in her eyes visible. She looked down at her hands and opened them. Revealing something that was haunting him but at the same time he wanted to cherish it forever. ''How did you get that?'' he asked rather sternly. If he had lost it than he didn't know what to do with himself. ''I found it in your coat pocket. On accident of course.'' She slowly lifted the lid. ''don't'' he didn't want her to open it up. It was for something only him and…

''Why?'' she said while closing it. ''well…'' he began to rub the back of his neck and tugging at his earlobe. He began to blush. He couldn't really think of an answer except the truth. ''doctor what is it. she asked again. Staring him in the eye.

''it's… it's… it's something I wanted to give at someone really special only then…'' she put the box on the control while I sat down on the ground. My feet too weak to carry my weight. I was staring into nothing while I felt her hand on my shoulder.

''Doctor I'm really sorry I was just curious.'' She said while she sat down on the ground next to me. ''No it doesn't matter.'' I said while I tried to look at her.

''No it does. But why do you have it in your pocket?'' she looked at me while I was playing with my hands. I was no good at this. I never really talked about my feelings.

''It's just… I miss her so much and as long as I have something that reminds me of her I will remember her. She won't be gone when I can still remember her. She will be here in my head for as long as I live.'' She took his hand as if to say it doesn't matter

''Doctor she isn't dead.'' . ''but I can never see her again she will be forever gone for me.''

''No one is gone forever doctor as long as you have hope anything can happen.'' She stood up and hold out her hand. He took it and stood up. The tears that where forming in his eyes fell down his face but he wiped them quickly away but he didn't think Martha hadn't seen it. She knew of course she knew.

''Doctor you know I can't come with you do you? I can't be the one that replaces the one you love. Because I know that you will always compare me to her. Maybe you need some time on your own. And I'm going home.''

''What about your mother?'' I said while picking up the box and safely placing it in my suit pocket.

'' I know my family isn't the best but I love them more than anything and don't want to abandon them just yet. I just can't I'm sorry.'' And with that she turned around and walked back inside. This was the beginning of my loneliness. The one thing I had hoped would never happen. I went back inside the Tardis and went towards the middle of London. Maybe that if I set the Tardis there something would happen and I would meet someone. Like Donna. I liked her very much even if we did fight a lot we still had this sort of bond like brother and sister. It was something you began to appreciate when that person was already gone. Maybe I would meet her once again. Maybe in a few years when her life had finally gone back to normal.

The problem with Time Lords was that sleep wasn't necessary so I had to come with a plan for something to do at night. At night I went to work on the Tardis. While at day I walked a bit through the city watching humans do their everyday thing. Sometimes it was a bit funny what humans went to do while other did nothing at all.

he was back alone. Alone with his thoughts. He had to get some fresh air. Clean his thoughts. Rose wasn't here anymore. He had to move on. There was nothing he could do. Well… he could do a lot but all of time and space would collapse if he went to her. If there was any other way he would have already been … to… what? To safe her? To get her back? To hold her in his arms? To finally kiss those soft pink lips of hers? What would she do if he did that? Would she like it? no, no doctor don't think about that! He had to get out of here now! He just walked out of the Tardis. No idea where he was going. Before he knew it he was standing outside roses former house. Maybe not such a good idea to get outside. But where had he parked the Tardis? Walking back was a hell. All those people were staring at him and he didn't know what was going on inside their heads. Had he done something wrong? After some time he walked past a quiet street. He saw the fish and chips store he and rose had been a lot. He would probably be imagining it because for just a moment he thought he saw rose standing there.. just the back of her head was visible but he quickly shook his head and walked along. She couldn't be. He would have known. When he walked further he felt the stare of that woman. And he had seen the back of that head before, he just knew it. Rose or no Rose it was too familiar.

He was walking through town for a long time when out of nowhere someone took him by the jacket and dragged him inside an alley. The only thing he saw was a blur of images until he was in the darkest part of the alley but also the farthest away from the main street. I don't know who it was because before I could see who it was that person had blindfolded me. Just before I saw the blindfold I saw a wisp of golden blond hair. My hands were tied behind my back and it was very tempting to just give in.

''Who are you and what do you want?'' I ask aloud. I was beyond angry right now. No answer.

''Who are you?'' I felt an hand on my chest in a kind of intimate way. But still no answer.

''I felt the hand move towards my hand and felt a finger go across my lips. It was something so intimate I hadn't felt in a long time. And before I knew it that person was kissing me like I had never kissed anyone before. But still it felt familiar. The lips I kissed felt very familiar. While that person had been kissing me I got my sonic out of my jeans pocket and freed my hands. Quickly I took my blindfold off and saw the person I had never thought I would see again. Not even for a single minute.

She stood back and he was sure he was dreaming. Before him was standing none other than rose Tyler. And she kissed him! ''Always wanted to do that.'' She said with blushing cheeks. She looked at her shoes while he just stared at her. ''how… how.. ho-'' he just stuttered until she stilled him with a kiss. His cheeks went red and it felt like his head wanted to explode . his hearts where working overtime and would come out of his ribcage if he didn't look out. ''doctor'' she said when they departed. ''are you real. Am I dreaming? Did I just die? Has someone just knocked me out?'' he managed to say in a very short time. ''of course I'm real.'' She said while holding his hand. '' then how? Explain.'' He said while just looking in shock. '''Pete created one of his dimension hopper things again. There was this tiny little gap open and I managed to come through. Aren't you happy? I can go back you know.'' She wanted to walk back but he didn't let her. And before she knew it they were hugging. A hug so tight that it could have broken her bones. Maybe he wanted to break one. Just so he could mend it. Could let her stay with him a little longer.

''you're staying. You're coming with me to the Tardis and you're going to explain everything to me.'' It was more like a demand then a question she wasn't given a choice. But she would've never said no. on the way they took some fish and chips with them and when they were inside the Tardis he went to put them into space. When they were safe and sound they went towards the kitchen. He saw her pupils had dilated and her skin was a spooky white color. They sat down at the kitchen table. Fish and chips in between them and he took her hand and looked her in the eye. ''Tell me everything. How long has it been for you? What has been going on in your life? Are you staying in this world or are you going back?'' he asked sincerely. He began to babble again and his nerves where killing him. ''shh… doctor calm down. I promised you forever didn't I? and I'm going to keep that promise the best I can.'' She took a chip and put it in her mouth while he looked at their hands for a while. ''as for how long well it has been an awfully long time.'' She looked away when she said that. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. How couldn't he have seen that? ''is it just me or is it awfully warm inside.'' She said. And he could tell. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. ''oh rose come here.'' He told her while he walked around the table and took her in his arms. He could hear her cry on his chest. He could feel her shaking and secretly he felt like crying himself too. All those dreadful hours of not telling her of regretting it of missing her. Of feeling the pain inside him and desperately needing an distraction. And now she was here and he didn't have the guts to tell her. Just because he was afraid to lose her again. He softly rubbed little circles on her back with his hand. ''it has been so long doctor so-'' he had had enough. He cupped her cheek and kissed her with all the burning passion he had within him. Not long after his tongue entered her mouth and they had a battle for dominance in her mouth. He felt the hormones in his life and knew that he had to stop otherwise they would be doing something entirely else within the hour. He stopped the kiss and she could breath. He could see the passion in her eyes and he had no doubt she could see it in his. But when he saw her he could stop. No he turned to her neck and began his torture there. He heard some moans. How long would it have been since she had been touched in that way? Probably too long. He could feel his own arousal in his pants and it felt rather uncomfortable. ''doctor'' he heard her say her hand in his hair and he wanted her more than anything. There was only one thing he could think about. Sex with rose. And before he knew it happened.. she was lying in his arms. Head on his chest and playing with his chest hair. A smile on her face and he felt rather drowsy. He hadn't slept in weeks. '' so tell me doctor how long has it been for you?'' she asked looking him in the eye. '' I don't know a month on earth maybe. How long for you?''

''it's been seven years. Seven horrible years. When you left me on that beach on the worst day of my life. Well I don't really know what happened afterwards. I was crying the whole way back to Pete's home. When we were back well I'm not really proud of the things I did then. Mum was pregnant and I was in my bedroom for months. Pete brought a psych with him one day and I didn't even respond to the questions he asked. They said I had a depression. I didn't sleep much those day so I was always tired and didn't come out of bed. Until mom got the baby I was like a zombie. When the baby was there and mom and I where the only ones at home with him I sort of got out of that trance. Pete was working a lot and mom was so tired that she was sleeping a lot. So I took care of the baby most of the times. It helped me a lot but it wasn't the end of it. around two years after our goodbye it was worse. I wasn't seeing anyone and mickey was my only friend. He noticed that I became thinner and thinner. I wasn't eating a lot and on one point you could you could literally see my ribs. I got anorexia and bulimia. I got into a clinic for a long time. Learned to sort of eat again. I think it was a year and a half before I got out of it. but still things weren't normal. Soon after I came home I got panic attacks and other things -not like I wanted to-. When I came out of an clinic for that Pete thought it was enough. He gave me a job at torchwood and we began to create some sort of dimension hopper. It had been half a year before it worked. I've been here a few time but you always looked happy. First with that redhead then with that Martha. I followed you today and I don't really know but I saw her leave you and I wanted to go to you. I've been through too much to lose you again.''

''but what about your mother? Your little brother? Pete and Mickey? Aren't you going to miss them?''

''of course I'll miss them but before I left I said goodbye to them. They knew that if I found you I wouldn't come back.''

''I could kiss them right now.''

''I know someone else you could kiss'' she said playfully while she kissed him full on the mouth. ''you've been through so much. I don't know how you survived this.''

''because I, just some stupid ape?''

''no, because you have to be really strong to survive this. Most would have killed themselves. Thrown themselves under the train. But still you're standing here alive. Isn't that brilliant?'' his enthusiasm was marked on his face and he looked like a three year old when he told her that. To be honest it lifted up her spirits a lot. ''I love you. You know that?'' she said while placing a trail of kisses on his face.

 **Please leave a review.**

 **XXX FredAndGeorgeForever**


End file.
